Si tú supieras
by anshtpswills
Summary: Dos chicas que se odian conviviendo bajo el mismo techo durante las vacaciones, en ocasiones resulta ser un poco peligroso. Sus enfrentamientos, producto de una tontería, se volverán cada vez menos inocentes ocasionando que, luego de dos meses, algo cambie por completo... Las provocaciones no siempre representan el odio de una persona hacia otra. AU.
_**¡Hola!**_ _ **Antes de dejarles esta pequeña historia me gustaría agradecer los comentarios en el fic "Piel de Otoño": Heda, evazqueen, Vainilla47, Galaxydragon, QueenLanaP, anaid. uetam**_ _ **, Mills, AleaRachel, Vnat07, kykyo-chan, CBustos96, Guest, danex19, FlorMillswan, SwanLu; cada uno me sacó una sonrisa a su manera (y también alguna que otra carcajada). Me alegró en serio el saber que la historia resultara de su agrado (aunque a algunos les diera por querer matarme ._.) También hay un agradecimiento para las personas que la siguieron e hicieron favorita y... para esos lectores que siguen escondidos entre las sombras... Ninguno queda fuera.**_

 _ **Ahora les traigo un pequeño one-shot producto de un día de aburrimiento y un video de bromas con el que me topé en internet hace algunos días cuando iba de camino a clases. Espero que se diviertan un poco... Es lo menos que se merecen después de lo que les hice pasar.**_

* * *

—No lo has hecho de nuevo...

Sosteniendo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y sintiendo las gotas de sudor resbalando todavía por su piel, Regina apretó sus dientes mirando el lugar ahora vacío en donde minutos antes había dejado su ropa y demás cosas para entrar al sauna.

Dos meses atrás la chica morena había llegado al pequeño pueblo de Storybrooke junto con su madre. Ambas habían ido ahí para cumplir con la última voluntad de su padre al morir que era el visitar a unos viejos amigos durante las vacaciones en su pueblo natal.

Desde su llegada, Emma, la hija mayor del amigo de su padre, había estado molestándola por haber arruinado un trabajo que había estado preparando durante semanas para su clase de Biología. Tanto tiempo y esfuerzo le había costado armar aquella maqueta detallando cada parte de los diferentes tipos de células como para que una tarde la morena irrumpiera en su habitación y tirara algunas cosas sobre ella de manera accidental. La rubia se había enojado tanto en aquel momento que sólo se le había ocurrido hacer una cosa tan estúpida e infantil como lo era el pegar un chicle en su cabello. La morena había estado intentando quitarlo durante más de dos horas y después de haber visto que sería imposible deshacerse de él, había tenido que optar por cortarse el cabello dejándolo hasta sus hombros. Desde aquel entonces las dos chicas hacían cualquier cosa para molestar a la otra sin pararse a pensar en cuán grave podían llegar ser sus acciones. Entre algunas de las cosas que ya habían hecho se encontraban: el ocultar las cosas de una, ponerle sal al postre de la otra, dejar patas arriba la habitación de Regina, colocar harina en la secadora de cabello de Emma, cortar la luz cuando ambas se alistaban para salir, colocar pegamento a los pies de la cama de la rubia, verter aceite a la salida del cuarto de Regina, batir un huevo crudo en el chocolate de Emma, poner una tarántula bajo las sabanas de la morena...

—¡AAAH!

—Te dije que algún día comenzarías a querer a mi mascota.

Le había dicho el pequeño Neal a su hermana metiendo una cuchara con cereal en su boca y, después, ésta había chocado los cinco con él.

Esta vez, resultaba ser el turno de Emma pues, hace dos semanas, Regina había estado provocándola despertándola casi todas las mañanas con una corneta sólo por diversión.

—¡¿Cuándo demonios te irás de mi casa?!

Emma le había gritado arrojándole una almohada antes de que la morena se marchara, sin embargo su puntería no había sido la mejor en aquel momento.

Ahora, la morena intentaba pensar en algo que pudiera hacer para poder salir de aquel lugar. Sólo esperaba que la rubia aún se encontrara afuera aguardando en el carro que David le había prestado cuando la obligó a acompañarla.

Al salir del spa, luego de las cientos de miradas posadas en ella debido a andar en aquellas instalaciones sólo con una toalla bien anudada a su cuerpo y el sonrojo dándole un color intenso a sus mejillas, Regina se paró en la salida observando hacia todas direcciones para ver si más personas pasaban por la calle. Por fortuna para ella, parecía estar solo, así que, aprovechando el momento, corrió lo más rápido posible hasta llegar al carro en donde, gracias a las benditas suplicas que hizo al cielo, Emma todavía se encontraba.

Intentó abrir la puerta del coche pero, entonces, se topó con que el seguro del vehículo estaba puesto y con que una sonrisa perversa adornaba la cara de aquella maldita rubia.

—¡Abre la puerta! —tocó la ventana fuertemente con la palma de su mano.

—Amm... Palabra clave...

Regina rodó los ojos.

—Por favor.

—¿Por favor qué?

—Por favor abre la puerta —respondió con la mandíbula apretada mientras se sostenía la toalla.

—Mmm... no.

—¡CARAJO, EMMA! ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA.

Golpeó con insistencia la ventana y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver cómo después la rubia encendía el auto.

—No te atrevas... ¡Déjame entrar!

La chica dentro del carro sonrió con malicia.

—¡Emma, abre la puerta!

—Nos vemos en la casa, guapa...

Después de eso, Emma le guiñó un ojo y puso en marcha el carro provocando que Regina diera un brinco hacia atrás.

—¡SWAN!

Casi veinticinco minutos después la puerta principal en la casa de la rubia se abrió dejando ver a una Regina con ojos levemente hinchados y cabello alborotado.

—¡Hey, por fin llegas!... —dijo Emma con una efusividad excesiva— creí que tardarías menos.

Se acercó a la morena pero ésta no le dijo nada. En silencio Regina pasó por un lado de ella y se dirigió a la habitación en la que se estaba quedando que justo, y para su desgracia, quedaba en frente de la de Emma.

—¿Qué tal el paseo? ¿Te divertiste? —siguió hablando con algo de burla— Hey, Gina... ¿por qué no te das un chapuzón en la piscina? Deberías aprovechar que hace un poco de calor... —avanzó hasta ella y tiró un poco de su toalla ocasionando que la morena la sostuviera de inmediato y se girara con brusquedad para verla.

—¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! —gritó con ojos nublados— ¡estoy harta de estar en esta casa! ¡Harta de tu presencia! ¡Harta de todo lo que tiene que ver contigo! ¡Eres una imbécil! —terminó de decir con un golpe en la mejilla de la rubia.

Creyó que podría soportarlo. Creyó que podría llegar a aquella casa como si nada hubiera pasado, como en las veces anteriores en las cuales sólo podía ocurrírsele algo peor para hacerle a la rubia, pero no. Esa vez había sido diferente. Emma se había pasado de la raya.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! Sólo fue una broma —se sobó la parte enrojecida de su cara.

—Esto no fue sólo una broma, Emma. Esta vez te has pasado. ¿Querías me largara de tu casa? Pues bien, en cuanto mi madre regrese le diré que nos regresemos a Boston... No volverás a saber de mí en tu vida.

Se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la habitación. La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco al entrar.

Dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes, Regina se dejó caer en el piso y volvió a dejar que sus lágrimas bañaran sus mejillas como en todo el camino de regreso.

«No entiendo cómo has podido gustarme si eres una completa odiosa.»

—Regina... —Emma tocó la puerta en ese momento— oye, Regina, lo siento... no creí que fueras a reaccionar de esta forma.

«Idiota.»

Emma intentó entrar pero el picaporte no giró.

—Gina, abre la puerta —silencio— vamos, déjame entrar, necesito decirte algo...

La morena apoyó su barbilla sobre sus rodillas abrazando sus piernas y Emma siguió insistiendo durante los próximos diez minutos.

—Regina abre la puerta, no seas infantil.

La chica de ojos color chocolate se cansó de escucharla y, levantándose algo molesta, abrió la puerta con brusquedad riendo sarcástica mientras se limpiaba el resto de sus lágrimas.

—Lo dice la persona que pega chicles en la cabeza de la gente cuando la hacen enfadar —se cruzó de brazos luego de ajustar la toalla a su cuerpo— ¿Qué demonios quieres?

—Disculparme.

Regina la miró entrecerrando los ojos e intentó cerrar la puerta nuevamente al pensar que se trataba de otra broma, sin embargo, Emma la detuvo con su pie y entró en la habitación para luego cerrar la puerta, recargándose en ella.

—Tienes razón. Esta vez me pasé un poco con la broma.

—¡Estuve caminando por media ciudad casi desnuda! No fue poco lo que te pasaste.

—¡Estoy intentando disculparme!

—¡Una disculpa no solucionará la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar! Vete de aquí —en sus ojos comenzaron a agolparse algunas lágrimas nuevamente— ¡LARGO! —intentó sacarla pero Emma la sostuvo de sus brazos.

—Regina, por favor... Ya ni siquiera recuerdo por qué hacemos esto.

—Tú lo comenzaste todo.

—¡Pues lo siento!

—Emma, sólo vete —sus lágrimas quedaron libres y las limpió de inmediato.

—Perdóname. No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Sólo... —se interrumpió— Soy una idiota.

Emma en verdad estaba arrepentida. Era cierto que en un principio sólo se le había ocurrido esa idea y quería llevarla a cabo para saber cuánto era capaz de soportar la morena, sin embargo, ahora que veía el resultado de su broma, se sentía morir. Jamás la había visto llorar en las veces anteriores y aquello de alguna manera había removido todo en su interior.

—Qué gran descubrimiento.

La morena se alejó de ella y buscó algo de ropa para ir al baño pero, antes de que llegara a hacerlo, Emma se interpuso en su camino.

—¿En serio quieres irte? —preguntó sin recibir una respuesta.

Regina se mantuvo seria durante unos minutos más ignorando a la rubia. Emma se desesperó y quiso tirar todas las cosas en aquella habitación pero se contuvo apretando sus labios. La actitud fría e indiferente que la morena tuvo para con ella le resultó dolorosa.

—Regina, mírame —dijo pero la otra la ignoró— ¿vas a disculparme? —no consiguió respuesta alguna— ¡Con un demonio, Regina, di algo!

La chica de cabellos cortos se acercó a ella y la empujó hacia un lado para abrir la puerta y dirigirse al baño. Emma la siguió pisándole los talones y al llegar al cuarto Regina entró intentado cerrar la puerta, sin embargo, Emma la empujó y entró justo tras ella.

—¡Ya déjame tranquila!

—No hasta que me perdones.

—No lo voy a hacer.

—¿Por qué no? Ya me disculpé.

—Eso no es suficiente.

—Dime qué quieres que haga.

—¡Que desaparezcas de mi vista! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡No quiero verte! —la empujó.

—Pongámosle una solución a esto, Regina. Ni siquiera sé por qué seguimos molestándonos.

—¿Por qué va a ser? Nos odiamos.

La rubia frunció el ceño.

—Yo no te odio.

—Claro que sí... Cada día te has propuesto hacer de mis vacaciones un infierno.

—Eso no quiere decir que te odie. Lo hago por diversión.

—Vete al diablo.

—Oh vamos, Regina. No me dirás ahora que tú no te diviertes haciéndome rabiar.

—Eso no tengo por qué negarlo, pero... a diferencia de ti, yo sí te odio.

—No te creo —cruzó sus brazos y una media sonrisa lució en su rostro.

—Ese ya no es mi problema.

La morena dejó su ropa en unos estantes y volvió a girarse hacia Emma para sacarla del baño pero, antes de que pudiera llegar a tocarla, la rubia le puso seguro a la puerta y en un movimiento rápido la acorraló contra la pared.

—¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?!

En ese momento Regina comenzó a forcejear para liberarse de aquellos brazos musculosos mas nunca imaginó que su fuerza sería, por mucho, inferior a la de Emma. Su toalla empezó a aflojarse unos segundos después, sin embargo, antes de que ésta estuviera casi a nada de dejar su cuerpo completamente desnudo frente a los ojos verdosos de la otra chica, alcanzó a sostenerla. El rubor en sus mejillas aumentó como mínimo tres tonos y Emma sonrió con picardía.

—¿Sabes que podría hacer que esa toalla deje de molestarte en cualquier momento?

—¿Sabes que podría hacer que mi puño deje un bonito tono morado en tu ojo?

—Vamos, Mills, no te atreverías...

—Lo mismo pensaba de ti hace casi una hora.

—Sin embargo... tú no eres como yo...

Emma acercó su rostro al de la morena y ésta comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

—No estés tan segura...

Sin quererlo, sus ojos se desviaron por un instante a aquellos labios rosados frente a ella y apretó su puño en el doblez de la toalla con frustración cuando por su cabeza cruzaron algunos pensamientos sobre cómo sería el poder sentirlos sobre los suyos.

—Toda una chica de retos... —sonrió Emma— ¿Qué te parecería averiguar quién es más rápida? —agregó mirando sus labios.

—Maldita pirada. Ya lárgate de aquí.

—Aún no me has perdonado.

—Ya te dije que no lo haré. Vete o gritaré.

—Inténtalo... Quédate afónica si quieres. Nadie te escuchará. Mis padres también salieron poco antes de que llegaras.

Regina gruñó provocando una carcajada en la rubia y a partir de eso aprovechó el momento para hacerle perder el equilibrio y poder quitársela de encima. No obstante, al poco tiempo, Emma reaccionó tomando a Regina entre sus brazos para llevarla nuevamente contra la pared aunque, esta vez, sosteniendo sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

—¡Agh, suéltame! —forcejeó sin obtener resultados— ¡maldita sea, Emma! ¡Ya déjame! —la rubia sonrió alzando una ceja cuando bajó su vista al pequeño doblez de la toalla— Ni siquiera lo pienses.

—Demasiado tarde...

—¡No!

Con un último forcejeó intentando parar algo que Emma no tenía intención de hacer, Regina consiguió que la toalla quedara completamente floja y cayera al piso poco después. Su respiración se cortó en aquel momento mirando la sonrisa burlona que apareció en la cara de Emma y ésta se acercó a su rostro hasta casi rozar sus labios.

—Parece que he ganado.

Dejó sus manos libres para que la morena pudiera cubrirse sin embargo ésta se quedó estática durante un momento más. Cuando Regina por fin pudo reaccionar recogió la toalla lo más rápido posible sosteniéndola contra su pecho cubriendo, de esa manera, sólo la parte delantera de su cuerpo.

—No tienes una idea cuánto te odio... —musitó entre dientes con unas enormes ganas de golpearla.

—Ajá, seguramente tanto como yo.

Contestó Emma y, antes de que Regina pudiera responder otra cosa, sus labios colapsaron contra los de ella al mismo tiempo en que sus manos se apoderaron de su nuca y su cintura. La morena intentó apartarla forcejeando con ella, sin embargo con cada esfuerzo que hizo, la rubia la apretó más contra su cuerpo. Hubo un momento en que Regina abrió su boca para quejarse y Emma aprovechó para profundizar el beso.

«Esto no está pasando.»

Frunció el entrecejo y cuando, unos segundos después, sintió la lengua de Emma tocar la suya, mordió su labio inferior hasta hacerle daño.

—Eres repulsiva... —dijo Regina una vez que consiguió apartarla.

Emma se llevó su dedo índice al labio sintiendo su sangre y a continuación aplastó el cuerpo de la morena contra la pared deteniendo sus brazos, ahora sobre su cabeza.

—Lo que digas —respondió sobre sus labios y volvió a besarla.

Coló una de sus piernas entre las de Regina y de inmediato escuchó un gemido escapando de sus labios. Sin saber cómo, Regina empezó a corresponder a aquel beso y apretó las manos de Emma cuando está comenzó una lucha con sus lenguas. Pequeños jadeos se escucharon al poco tiempo y cuando Emma tuvo la intención de separarse, la morena no la dejó. Tomó ambos lados de su cara y volvió a gemir cuando la pierna de la rubia hizo contacto en medio de las suyas.

—¿Tienes idea de lo increíblemente sexy que te ves en este momento y lo sorprendentemente hermosa que luces cuando te enfadas? Me vuelves loca cuando eso sucede... —murmuró sobre sus labios.

Regina reaccionó en ese momento empujando a la rubia lo más fuerte posible sin soltar la toalla que cubría su cuerpo.

—Corrección... Eres increíblemente sexy a cada momento —dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza, volviendo su vista a aquellas piernas morenas.

—Idiota.

—Puede ser... pero así me convertiré en tu debilidad.

—¡Ja! Sigue soñando, Swan.

De nuevo la rubia se acercó con lentitud hasta ella y, susurrando en su oído con voz grave, contestó:

—Créeme que lo hago todas las noches —y tirando de su lóbulo con sus dientes ocasionó que el vello de la morena se erizara y, al mismo tiempo, la humedad entre sus piernas aumentara.

Dejándola por fin sola, salió del baño cerrando la puerta tras ella.

—Por cierto, Mills... creo haber escuchado a tu madre decir que se mudarían a esta ciudad.


End file.
